1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved bending apparatus for flexible studs of bookbinding strips. More particularly, the invention relates to a manually operated machine used to bind reusable flexible binding strips of the type wherein flexible plastic studs project from one strip, fit through holes punched in a stack of sheets to be bound and then through holes in a second strip. The apparatus bends over the length of studs projecting beyond the second strip, forcing the bent-over portions of the studs into grooves formed in the outside surface of the second strip.
2. Description of Related Art
The apparatus hereinafter described is used to bend over bookbinding strips having flexible studs of the types illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,674,906 and 4,685,700. Heretofore, the studs have been bent over, using the fingers or a hand tool such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,716. With the increasing commercial use of such strips, the need has arisen for apparatus for bending the studs mechanically. The present invention satisfies that need.